


Out of The District and into The Inferno

by PasstheMustard



Series: Hungerstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: A.U., Homestuck - Freeform, Hungerstuck, Multi, The greatest, sucky story ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasstheMustard/pseuds/PasstheMustard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is dragged back to The Capital, the ride is short and awkward with just a hint of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of The District and into The Inferno

You stand, leaning against railing of the caboose, watching the track fly by. You are finally on your way back to The Capital, just to be a form of entertainment for fatten, over-grown pigs who pride themselves in being genetically grotesque. Who alter their appearances with surgeries and needles, who die their skin, and pierce their cartilage in extreme fashions. You find it disgusting and offensive when they try to befriend you, when they try to prep you to die. A few of them you find tolerable, the escorts, all four of them are the only ones who you'll stand. And sometimes, you'll even hold a conversation with them.  
John Egbert, your escort as well at the escort for districts 10 and 11, has been more than just an escort, and more than just a friend. Since you've won your games, you two have almost been joined at the hip. He's been showing you the ropes of The Capital: how to act, what to do in certain 'emergencies' and he's been teaching you Capital customs. And you haven’t been completely useless, you've taught him some District 12 customs, the rules of survival, and He was more than willing to learn how to hunt (which you find an extremely comforting pastime even though you're rich and don't need the meat).  
He's also helped you 'find' your talent, victors are not just supposed to sit around and dwell in their guilt about killing children. Oh-no, they're supposed to have hobbies. Most of the things he tried on you didn't stick, but you guess all 6'1' of him is filled with determination, because he did not give up until he fitted you with a tall sting instrument called a Harp. The thing is taller then you are, and you kinda enjoy playing it.  
You shift your weight to your other foot and decide you should probably head inside. Turning sharply, you then open the heavy, steel door which reveals a rich, plush hallway. You guess it's almost 11:30, which means it's almost time for lunch. You head toward the other side of the train, making a small detour to your room to change out of your reaping clothes and into a gray tunic with tight black pants; you hurry to the dining car.  
Everyone and their mentors are already there, well except the girl from your district, but she's been a teary eyed mess since she found out about the quarter quell. The same goes for the boy from district 11; you haven't seen him since he boarded the train. His counterpart is sitting across from her mentor Diamonds Droog. She looks over at you and gives you a slight wave. You sit next to her; right across from you is your mentor, Spades Slick. This guy is an insufferable prick and you can hardly stand him, but his "advice" kept you alive last year so you tolerate him. He and Droog are conversing too quietly to hear.  
On the other side of Aradia are both of district 10's tributes, they greet you with smiles and waves. Now you're just waiting for Egbert to show, which causes an awkward silence to fill the entire car. Aradia tries to break it by trying to make small talk, which fails miserably and causes the silence to become even more awkward. You find this part about him really, really annoys you, he is hardly ever on time and when he is he’s the life of the party. Or so you think. Finally after about ten minutes, John walks in; carrying a calmed, relaxed air with him it seems to loosen the awkwardness. You scowl at his presence as he sits at the end of the table between you and Slick. Everyone draws their attention to him, he however doesn't seem to notice this so he starts eating staring at the blue splotches on his arm. You hate those splotches, they’re all pretty much the same shade of blue, but of you tell him that he becomes truly defensive. Saying, “Karkat, these are not the same blues some are darker than the rest.” When they are practically the same fucking blue, but that’s “fashion” for you. He keeps eating the mentors stare at him disapprovingly as he eats, practically turning their noses up at him; this really gets under your skin.  
"Well....we should probably eat as well." Aradia says lightly loading her plate as well, you could almost kiss her. You then stack your own plate with food, careful not to eat so much because there’s more to come. Toward the end of the third course John breaks the silence by asking you the only question that you could know less about the answer. "So Karkat what do you think your stylist will put you in this year???"  
You stumble for a response, last year you had worn a tight miner's uniform that had been garnished in yellow diamonds and rubies. They were also implanted into your helmet and boots causing you to look fiery. It gave you a bit of an edge and helped you to make the capital look. It also helped you stay alive in the arena because you got really good sponsors who funded for you to get your hands on a sickle. You don’t know how they knew you could use it, hell you didn’t know you could either. But apparently you can and you’re good at fighting with it.  
You shake your head and shrug, showing you don't know nor do you really care. "Oh c’mon you must have some idea! Are you going to continue the crystal fire thing or are you going in a completely different direction?" he asks, you shake your head again  
"Egbert why do you think I know? I am at the complete mercy of my stylist and she refuses to share any information like that with me, of all people." You glare at him, he just looks back at you smiling showing off his oversized front teeth.  
"Really?"  
"Really." He doesn't seem to understand, so he continues to question you about the opening ceremonies. He finally stops when he looks down at the watch on his wrist. "Oh dear Empress!! look at the time we'll be arriving any minute," He stands up and smiles at the group in a childish, dorky sort of way. You suddenly feel embarrassed, maybe it’s because it looks like he's staring right at you. He then excuses himself and leaves toward the living compartments. It takes approximately .2 of a second to realize what he'd doing. You hesitate for a couple of moments before excusing yourself. Everyone watches you as you edge from the room. You head for the living compartments, as soon as the door is closed behind you, you practically run to your room. He's there closing the blinds, you can see the candy colored buildings of The Capital as the windows covered. He turns to you, the dorky smile still on his face. "It’s a good thing you caught that, if not this would've been awkward." he says his hands clench at his sides, "this may be our last chance."  
You understand what he means, this could be the last time you two can be alone. Ever. You suddenly realize that he's moved closer and that he's almost chest to chest with you. You can tell he wants to say more because his smile faltered. You reach your hands up and cup his face. After a moment he says, "I’m sorry."  
"What?" It slips from your mouth before you can stop it.  
"I’m sorry you have to go through this again," you're taken back, you didn't expect that. "It’s…..it’s not your…fault. It’s…." You stumble through your words, not able to say what you really want to say.  
"Its societies fault" You stop, saying things like that could get him arrested, or worse, into an Avox. The thought of him having his tongue cut out and being forced to serve other tributes for later games disturbs you greatly. Your thumb strokes the bone of his cheek, his smile is gone now, and it’s replaced by a serious expression which unnerves you. You’ve hardly ever seen him not smiling, when you were on the launch pad to your first games, the night when you found out about the Quarter Quell. You can’t help it anymore, you push yourself up onto your toes, pressing your lips against his; he reacts almost instantly by wrapping his arms around you. The kiss only lasted a handful of seconds but for you it feels like an [eternity.](http://img826.imageshack.us/img826/5044/hungerstuckjohncat.jpg)

Too soon the eternity is broken by the jerk of the slowing train, John stands up straighter his hands running down your back as they fall to his sides, this causes you to shiver. You want to kiss him again but instead you drop your hands them falling to your sides as well.  
"We should go, or else everyone will wonder," You nod in agreement, and turn as he playfully steps around you, your chests still facing each other.  
"Hey, Karkat make sure that you have a good time, we all know you need it," He gives you a playful peck on the cheek then turns swaying his whole body and practically skipping out of the room. You chuckle at his exit, and that 'having a good time' will probably never happen especially since you are about to die. You don’t dwell on that fact; you’ll have time to do that in the actual games. You hear cheering and screaming, it’s time to face the crowd. You take a deep breath and leave the room getting ready to be manhandled by your stylist.


End file.
